Crimson
"Horror in creation. Beauty in destruction. Something so terrifying it's entrancing. Something so beautiful it's fucking scary. Mesmerising to behold, captivated by the terror it evokes, it beckons you closer. Instincts scream out to run until you collapse, but the fact that death is standing mere metres away is welcoming. Regardless of what is said, what is done, only death awaits. Morbid Curiosity on a level so incomprehensible, it is impossible to grasp until it's experienced for yourself. Terrific Infatuation. You find yourself submitting to the Fear. Accept your fate. Come closer. Crimson. Crimson is the first Predater. It hunts after Blood Mages. Anybody born with Hemomancy, TGS, or Fleshstepping all contain a portion of Crimson's body within them. It aims to regain its pieces and become whole again. Appearance Hard to describe one of my deepest fears but ok. Programming Crimson, being programmed by millions upon millions of dead bodies, rotting corpses, and bloody entrails, is a force to be reckoned with. It has also had an Aestithikodex programmed into it but forcibly removed the 'Sentience' part, making Crimson an extremely intelligent, mindless predator more than capable of killing than any other Predater in the Elementalist series. Effects of Hosting Crimson has only ever been hosted by two people: Tom-Kelly and Deviké Mcleod, both which can be considered very, very dead. Chronology Origin Continent Crimson originates from a mass of Ethraksha comparable in size to that of a Warden, which was flung into orbit during the events of the First Calamity. This mass was then left to absorb millions upon millions of human corpses that were launched into space as a result of Origin's impact with the Moon. A couple of hundred years later and it grew into a writhing cluster of blood, guts, and organs floating endlessly around the planet. At this point, even if it absorbed something that wasn't a dead body, the sheer amount of programming it's absorbed from dead bodies overrides any new program that the Mass absorbs. Until about, a few days after the 1.5th Calamity. For unknown reasons, Crimson comes plummeting down to the planet's surface, burning away nearly all of its Life Essence in the process. It crashes into Arcerran land, the wastelands of what would become the U.A.S, to be exact. It there it lay, perfectly imitating the inanimation of a corpse for at least another hundred years... Extinction Event Until The Original finds it, by complete accident. The Original wanted to try and reanimate a smart human it regretted killing. The Original was carrying the human to the Ethraksha pools that many Predaters were born from, when it dropped the human right onto Crimson's inanimate body. Everything below this is sub-par and probably out-of-date (non-canon), but I want Crimson to go from intelligent demon cursed with insatiable greed to a mindless, rampaging killer. Bad move, buddy. gain more life essence, makes itself bigger. this dilutes him doesnt like that starts killing more humans and increasing its programming : volume ratio back up again figures out it can do its job faster if it splits into two worries that these two halves won't fuse back together programs itself to REALLY want to refuse back its whole form after about a day or so of splitting into smaller pieces this makes it a lot more pure Removes the programming for its sentince, in order to increase the efficacy of the hunt. bad move gets greedy for more blood, organ, bones, flesh Split's itself up into tens of thousands of tiny pieces that infect the first living thing it comes into contact with oopsie. None of them are sentient. Crimson reduced itself to a small blob of bloody flesh starts killing everyone it infected, slowly but surely. This continues until the Second Calamity occurs. Crimson is sealed by a group of Narishaelans in a piece of pallobalt used as the centrepiece of a statue in the middle of a city of Blood Mages. Elementalist: 0 It escaped from its seal. began running rampant. Killled nearly every Fleshstepper in Arcerra (Most lived in that narishaelan city). The Great King's fought it and sealed it in a chalice DEEP underground in the tomb of the Great Kings. Elementalist: 44 The Crimson Touch Arc One of Zeleno's friends discover this sealing chalice, that has somehow came to be known as the holy grail. He undoes the seal. Bam. Forcibly Hosting the most dangerous predater in the continent. does a scan for the rest of its pieces. Fifth Queen of the Derelict Throne Historical Impact Basically next to none. Crimson has either been sealed away, or pronounced dead for the majority of i's existence. Oh, besides this one thing... The Crimson Touch Crimson is the reason why people can be born with Hemomancy, the Tears of Infection, or FleshStepping. When Crimson Split itself up into millions of pieces that it wasn't able to control. It was still Trivia * I thought of the Idea for Crimson whilst listening to a Billie Eillish song. Copycat, of all I could've picked. Originally I was planning for it to be just an explanation for why Blood Mages have the powers they do. But then I was like, "Damn what if Deviké found this mythical Predater, then it copied her look, and one kills the other, and you don't know who?" Then I went from there. Deviké is now one of my best characters. * It used to be called "The Crimson Touch", or at least, that was the name of the thing that allowed Blood Mages to do what they do. Then I had the previously mention epiphany and I shortened it to "Crimson". * It's based on my greatest fear. What I have written at the top sums it up pretty nicely. All this blood magic stuff all roots from one thing Crimson The Crimson touch is a Predater that used to absorb people just for the blood and organs. Out of greed it split up into thousands of pieces that infected living things to get as much as it wanted, but this did not work because this also split it consciousness up into pieces so small it couldn't be called alive. Those pieces ended up giving the infected, mostly people (but animals too) one of the following exceptions: Fleshstepping, the ability to morph one's own flesh and blood to their will, at the expense of their induviduality. Hemomancy. Separating Flow from the blood becomes impossible, giving the magic of that person different qualities than normal, for better or worse. Tokyo Ghoul Syndrome (TGS). the inability to keep one's flow within their own body, but also automatically transmutes it. This happened centuries before the time of the Great Kings. The crimson Touch has been trying to regain it's true form for a while now. one piece of CT left wants itself back this happened time ago . if the only remaining part of the Crimson touch possesses someone, they automatically seek out anyone with TGS, hemomancy or fleshstepping. also they're immortal as long as they consume organic matter If they manage to find someone with a piece of the crimson touch, they suck it out of them. They don't have the exception anymore. probably kill them. It'll do this until it regains it's true form. This will be an arc, soon. And now it is. This had made Deviké my favorite character, styl.